


End of the Tunnel

by Skullszeyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confusion, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Connor contemplates the past few months, and runs into Rupert.





	End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't write romance. I try, I really do. It's always awkward and cheesy, and so weird. lmfao. And I'm not saying that because of the two guys, but I also have problems with any person who does romantic shit together. I'm not really great at stuff like that. :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway. I tried making this lighthearted, and mild. :D
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Months past since the liberation, and Connor watched the city construct itself again. Not everyone would accept what was happening, and not everyone would understand either.

The Androids gained sentience, and the humans had hundreds of years to try and accept things, but they still fell short, so why would this be any different.

Humans still walked the streets, but they were also wary when an android, a deviant, walked the same path. Alive with its own thoughts and control, pursuing peace between humans and androids, living a harmony none of the two species could have considered.

There would always be an external recognition amongst androids and humans. A divide that will hinder them, and maybe acceptance could one day be a possibility.

This is what Connor thinks while walking down the wet sidewalk after it rained. The clouds were moving away, and revealing the brightness of the sky. It was warm, spring had finally closed in, and he felt a sense of hope in his heart, playing around with his fingertips.

The world became undefined, asymmetrical, but maybe it was always like that with all its flaws, and the humans within that polluted the air they breathed.

His idle thoughts came to a complete halt at the sight of someone coming around the corner. A grey hood covered their head, but their face was recognizable and Connor stopped at the sight of him.

He didn’t know why he stopped, but it caught _his_ attention.

He looked up, curiosity in his bright eyes, before a sneer made its way onto his face. “Deviant hunter,” he snarled, about to turn and run.

Connor reached out, “Wait. I’m not like that anymore.”

He stopped, brows pushed together, then a sudden laugh left his lips. “Isn’t this surprising, the hunter has become the hunted.”

Connor dropped his arm. “Markus...made me see what was right in front of me, and maybe I always knew, I didn’t want to accept it.”

Rupert, that was his name, shook his head. “After what you did to us? You think we’d accept you just because you saw the light at the end of the tunnel? Unbelievable.”

He wouldn’t have believed him either. There was always something there, something breaking through, trying to make him see what was happening was real, unlike his programming that told him his purpose.

Maybe it was Hank too. Someone to believe in him, to see him more than what he thought he was.

Rupert walked right up to him, looking him in the eyes. “How do I know you’re not faking it?”

“If I were,” Connor said, matching the intensity of Rupert’s gaze, “you’d be taken in right now, dismantled, dissected, and discarded.”

Rupert smirked. “Threats is all you have, isn’t it?”

“Once, it seemed to matter, fear always was a great tool to get under people’s skins,” Connor said, months ago he would find and catch androids that screamed for their freedom, only he knew it was a defect in their systems, but the androids won their freedom, and Connor had seen what they all have hoped.

“You’re free like the rest of us,” Rupert said, his voice low, “no longer following your program, the rules that dictate our existence, and yet you’re still working for the police.”

“I enjoy it,” Connor said, tense. “Still cooped up with a bunch of pigeons?”

Rupert wrinkled his nose. “Smart ass.”

Connor wouldn’t have considered it, but the overwhelming emotions caught him off guard when Rupert kissed him. His hands were on his neck, keeping him firmly in place.

“Don’t freeze up,” Rupert murmured against his lips.

Connor closed his eyes, and his hands found Rupert’s arms. He was pulled to the side, and Rupert pushed him against the wall, a playful smile on his lips when he kissed him again.

Their mouths moved, and Connor groaned as Rupert pressed his body against him. The contact sending a rivet of sparks along his skin, he tried to draw Rupert closer, his mind hazy, then Rupert moaned into his mouth.

Connor flipped them, shoving Rupert against the wall.

“You’re something else,” Rupert said, grinning.

Connor panted, he couldn’t fully think and he craved to kiss Rupert again. “Did you think this would happen?”

Rupert arched a brow. “No, kissing the deviant hunter was not on my list of plans for today,” he pulled Connor closer, “but it might have been on my bucket list.”

Connor frowned. “Your what?”

Rupert connected their mouths again, and Connor pressed his body into his, settling his arms on the sides of Rupert’s head. He lost himself in the feeling of kissing someone, of wanting it, and he knew this was not in his programs when he was created, but it might as well be now that he had a taste of it on his tongue.

“Once you’re finished,” Hank’s voice made Connor’s eyes open and he stumbled back, Hank stood to the side with a brow arched and a less amused expression, “we can start on the next case.”

Rupert chuckled. “See you later _deviant hunter._ ”

Connor frowned, watching him walk down the street.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Hank said, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “You were gone for some time, I thought maybe you got lost on the way to get more donuts, but instead I found you searching the mouth of an android.”

Connor brushed his hand off, “It was nothing.”

“Didn’t seem like nothing,” Hank said.

It wasn’t, but it felt like it and he knew he wouldn’t be seeing Rupert in awhile. “I...was…”

Hank nodded. “I know, I was a young man once too, but can we focus, we still have jobs, and Fowler will bitch at both of us if we’re gone for too long.”

Connor nodded, trying to not to feel like he had whiplash. “Hank, can I ask you something?” he wondered, walking after Hank who was heading toward the coffee shop down the street.

“If I have to explain to you what you’re meant to do with the android in bed—”

Connor shook his head. “No, that isn’t what I was going to ask.”

“Good, we’re both too old for that anyway, and you can just look it up.”

He considered doing that, but not any time soon. “I was going to ask what’s a bucket list?”

Hank stopped and stared at Connor before a laugh bursted from his mouth. “Wow. Connor, we’re going to have to talk about a lot, let’s go.”

“You’re going to tell me, right?”

“It might hurt your feelings,” Hank said.

“Is it a bad thing?”

“Depends on how you want to take it. Do you like the android you were just making out against the wall with in public?”

There was a lot of decency that humans had an issue with, and kissing someone annoyed a lot of people. “I’m not sure, that was the first time I kissed someone.”

Hank stopped again, then patted Connor’s back. “Looks like I’m going to have to give you the _talk._ Of all people, why do I have to do this for you? We’re grown men.”

Connor didn’t understand what Hank was talking about, but his thoughts went back to Rupert. From the grin on his face before he left, maybe he was considering seeing Connor again.

Maybe there was light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
